


Can't Be Tamed

by folkloare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Valenvaef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkloare/pseuds/folkloare
Summary: A plotless fic dedicated to the sexual tension between Jill Valentine and Nicholai Ginovaef.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Can't Be Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to feed me suggestions.  
> More on viciouslosers.tumblr.com.
> 
> -
> 
> [Listen to my Ongoing Arrangements playlist on Spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Z5fAEXwi1oaoQEGuEYidd?si=DrO9nCjzR1e4dg5wP4dTtQ)

# Can't Be Tamed

_Love, you use love like a weapon  
You love me like you're waging war  
You love 'til I can stand no more_  
  
— **Love And Terror, The Cinematics**

An unspoken mutual attraction drove them into each other's arms, and, though Jill might regret it later, all she wanted to do right now was to tear the man's clothes off. Trembling with anticipation, her fingers found the hem of Nicholai’s grey shirt. In one fluent motion she pulled it over his head, and touched his chest. It was smooth, which struck her as odd since every other part of him was either rough or rugged—especially his voice.

Nicholai leaned closer, bracing his hands on the wall behind her, and kissed Jill with a fierce urgency, like a ravenous animal devouring its first meal in ages. His ardour surprised her, but she answered his unrestrained passion with equal zeal until the scratch of his stubble chafed her skin.

Jill’s hand slid south to where she could feel his erection evidently through the dark cotton cargo pants he wore and squeezed. Nicholai groaned involuntarily when she tugged.

He cupped her ass with both palms and, as if she weighed nothing, lifted Jill effortlessly off her feet. Instinctively, she hooked her legs around his waist for more support as he carried her to a nearby table. There, Nicholai lowered her gently on to its wooden surface and took off her jeans. Then he ripped off her panties and held the useless, torn fabric in his left hand. With his free hand, he explored the wetness between her muscular thighs, slipping both his index and middle finger in to the first joint.

_Just fuck me,_ Jill thought, vexed, because she was not in the mood for foreplay or tender caresses—she wanted to ache. “No! I want you to—”

“Shh,” he interrupted before pushing his fingers all the way in. Despite her protest, Jill offered no resistance. The soft moan that escaped from her parted lips encouraged Nicholai to keep stroking the wall of her vagina while gently rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. Just as she was about to come, the man removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. Jill watched expectantly as he tasted his digits. He took his time.

Then, suddenly, the sound of his fly unzipping broke the silence.

_Finally._ Jill leaned back against the table, spreading her legs wider to accommodate him. He began with long, slow thrusts, speeding up gradually. When Nicholai was almost there, he pulled out and spurted his seed on her bare stomach.

“Satisfied, Miss Valentine?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

Jill pushed him away, but could not let this rare opportunity to mock him slip, and said, “Hmm, I've had better.”


End file.
